


Dolorous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [943]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Can Gibbs find Tony? And what is their new probie up to?





	Dolorous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/30/2001 for the word [dolorous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/30/dolorous).
> 
> dolorous  
> Marked by, causing, or expressing grief or sorrow.
> 
> This is for jane_x80.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058)... [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), and [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dolorous

Gibbs stopped when he ran out of paw prints to follow. His face took on a dolorous expression as he looked around and failed to find any sign of Tony. A whimper drew his attention up to the trees. 

“What are you doing up there, DiNozzo?” Gibbs couldn’t help asking. Of course, in his current form Tony couldn’t answer.

Gibbs shook his head and pulled out one of his knives to cut Tony down. When Tony fell like a completely dead weight, Gibbs caught him in shock. “What the hell happened to you? We need to get you to Ducky.”

Tony roared in disagreement, shaking his head vigorously as that was the only part of his body that he could actually move.

“Why not?” Gibbs questioned, wondering if he was crazy to try and converse with an animal, even if he was pretty sure it was Tony.

Tony nodded his head in the direction that the Probie had gone. He knew they needed to find out what she was up to. Plus, he had a sneaking suspicion that only she or someone with magical powers would be able to undo whatever spell she cast on him.

Gibbs sighed, but he'd always trusted Tony and headed in the direction panther Tony suggested. He did wish he could better communicate with Tony in this form. They'd better have the bond talk soon.

If the bond would allow him to communicate with Tony while Tony was in one of his cat forms, it would be worth it. He was still concerned that his inability with relationships would ruin this one, too. He didn't know what it would take for him to get over that fear, but that was what held him back from bonding.

Though if he could communicate with Tony in cat form it would outweigh his concern about hurting Tony simply by being in a relationship with him. While he was wondering this and walking in the direction the Probie had gone, Tony had an epiphany.

Now would be the perfect time to put his bell on Gibbs if only he could figure out how to do so when all he could move was his head. Tony glared so hard at Gibbs trying to figure this out that Gibbs sped up, muttering, “I’m going. I’m going.”

Tony ignored him as he continued to try and figure out the solution to getting Gibbs to move Tony such that Tony’s bell would just easily drop around his neck without Gibbs realizing. Before Tony could figure out how to accomplish this, he sensed the Probie. Looking up at her, he hissed.

Gibbs stopped, looking between Tony and the Probie. “Where have you been?” Gibbs snarled.

The probie just smiled at Gibbs enticingly. “I’ve been waiting for you. Didn’t you want to have a private meeting?”

“No!” Gibbs barked. Tony roared his agreement, still hissing at the Probie as she moved closer.

“Are you very sure?” The probie asked, running her fingertip down Gibbs arm teasingly.

Tony tried to bite her finger as it got close to him, but unfortunately she was too quick and pulled it out of the way before he could snatch it in his teeth. 

The probie frowned. “I thought I had fixed you.” She muttered under her breath.

“What did you do to him?” Gibbs narrowed his eyes, tensing his muscles and preparing himself to respond to whatever happened next as best as he could.

“Nothing for you to worry about. He won’t bother you anymore.”

“Tony has never been a bother to me.” Gibbs glared.

“Oh well. He was getting in my way.” The probie frowned.

“Good. Now, undo whatever you did to him.” Gibbs ordered.

“Sorry. No can do. Not unless you’re ready to succumb to my charms.”

“What the fuck? I’m not interested in you. I have never been interested in you. I will never be interested in you.” Gibbs snarled.

“Your loss.” The probie muttered as she began chanting.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
